1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hinge, and more particularly, to a hinge adapted to be used in a mobile phone and a mobile phone using the hinge.
2. The Related Art
At present, media mobile phones are popularized. A user can watch a video, play a game and surf Internet by the media mobile phone. In order to carry conveniently for the user, the size of the media mobile phone is often small. Therefore the size of the display panel of the media mobile phone is also small. This is inconvenient for the user to use.
In order to increase the size of the display panel and carry conveniently, a prior media mobile phone disclosed in Pub. No. US2004/0192422 by Watanable et al., published on Sep. 30, 2004, includes a cover and a base. A hinge connects the cover with the base pivotally for opening or closing the media mobile phone. Hence, when the media mobile phone is not in use, the cover is overlapped on the base for being carried conveniently. A display panel is arranged on the cover for increasing its size.
The hinge has a mount. A first transverse shaft and a second transverse shaft extend from opposite sides of the mount, and the two transverse shafts are coupled with the cover pivotally. A vertical shaft extends from the mount perpendicular to the transverse shafts and is supported in the middle of one end of the base rotatably around the center axial thereof.
According to the foregoing description, the transverse shafts only connect with the cover when the cover is stacked on the base, and the cover may shake relatively to the base. As a result, the cover and the base can not be stacked together stably. Furthermore, the transverse shafts and the vertical shaft have a T-shape, the vertical shaft thus can only be fixed in the middle of one end of the base and, as a result, the cover can only be stacked on the base, but can not be opened side by side with the base.